


Unlikely Brothers

by fusiondescent



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, i just want thel and john to be friends, this is an old work that i want to be uploaded here cause.. its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusiondescent/pseuds/fusiondescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The UNSC and Covenant Separatists venture through the portal that is told to lead to the ARK. However, Guilty Spark says that it will take a few Earth weeks to reach their destination. Johnson and the Arbiter eventually come up with some 'team building' exercises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Brothers

_ Forward Unto Dawn  _ and  _ Aegis Fate _ were puny compared to  _ Shadow of Intent _ . The UNSC ships could fit right into  _ Shadow of Intent _ 's hangar, which was convenient for both UNSC and Sangheili. No one knew what might happen if a UNSC ship went through the Forerunner portal since it wasn't as heavily fortified as a Covenant ship. Some Humans found it slightly offensive and found the suggestion a little morbid. Of course the Sangheili would know about how weak a UNSC ship was compared to their own, but Miranda stressed to everyone to keep quiet about it. Johnson had even gone over to John and told him that a little bird said to him to tell John to talk to some marines about their quarrels with some of the Sangheili. It wasn't just to John that he told it to either, it was also the Arbiter that he relayed this message since the Sangheili thought that they were still the higher race. In fact it wasn't too long ago that the Arbiter publically humiliated a Sangheili in front of some ODST because said Sangheili called the Human race vermin. John himself wasn't there to see it, but he did hear it from some ODST gossiping away in the mess hall.

Guilty Spark had said that it would take them, at most, two Earth weeks and a half to arrive to their destination, and some of the UNSC personal counted those weeks as time they had to spend with the sharks. Miranda caught wind of what some UNSC personnel were saying and told them to keep a lock on it because it was rude. Briefly John wondered if the shipmaster and Arbiter had to go through this with their soldiers.

The UNSC kept to their little space that were the two frigates, and the Separatists mostly kept to their space that was  _ Shadow of Intent _ . But of course everyone was packed into each ship like sardines in a can so some of the Humans had to live in the Assault Carrier. It wasn't abnormal to see a mix of species in the hangar. John also spent most of his there, quietly observing from afar the species mingling with each other; but as it was, everyone kept to themselves the first few days that they were in slipspace. From those first few days John counted some Unggoy, a handful of Mgalekgolo, Huragok, and Sangheili (of course). If there were any Kig'Yar, John didn't notice. 

He did this for two Earth days, and on the third Earth day he noticed that the Humans and other alien species starting to mingle with each other which was a nice change of pace. There were some Sangheili whom tried to make a point to talk to some of the other Humans and vise versa to bond together and build a bridge that would pave the way for a true alliance with the two alien species. It was on that day that the Spartan caught a glimpse of the Arbiter mucking about talking to some marines. Spartans were never really the social animal within the military, preferring to be on their own away from anyone unless they had formed a particular bond with someone (of course not in any romantic way, that was beaten out of them at an early age). Whatever made John get up and walk over to the Arbiter he didn't know, but he did anyway.

As he walked toward the Arbiter some of the marines that were being chatted to looked up and came to attention. The Arbiter tipped his head, confused, then turned to see John, “Ah, I was just about to look for you.” John gave no reply but a calculated look at the Arbiter to show some sort of acknowledgement. “If you have the time, I wish to speak with you.” John nodded his head, and the Arbiter turned away from the marines and beckoned John to walk with him, and the Spartan followed.

They walked in silence for some seconds until John broke it. “Is there something you need?”

“Yes. Your companion, Johnson, had asked me if I could spend what little time I have with you in order to build a friendly relationship.” There was a pause, “It is to pave the way for a true alliance, to give the soldiers hope.” Another pause, and John briefly remembered their second encounter, the whole shoving a magnum up the Arbiter's mandibles thing.

“Sorry about that, the shoving the pistol up your mandible thing.” Now that John thought about it, the Arbiter took it quite well for a Sangheili.

“Please do not worry over it. I do not blame you for your actions, it is I who should be sorry.” The Arbiter gave a short look at John, then kept walking. “Some of my men still fear you,” the Arbiter said suddenly. “I am not sure if it is your feats or because of the armor that you wear. They still refer to you as Demon.” He waved a hand toward the Spartan as they both walked through a door. It felt odd walking through an ex-Covenant ship without being shot at. Each alien species that walked by gave an unneeded amount of tension in the hallway. Chief shrugged at the Arbiter's comment, personally he would love to take his armor off but everyone was on standby mode and therefore had to be ready for battle at any moment. “The Loyalists are starting to refer to me as Demon also.”

They walked in silence once more. Sangheili passed by and occasionally a group of Unggoy walked past carrying weapons or other supplies. John wasn't much of a talker, and he was glad that the Arbiter didn't pressure him with questions as they walked through  _ Shadow of Intent _ . Perhaps this was only something for just a flash of show to say that Human and Sangheili relations were fine. “What are those symbols that the Sangheili wear on their armor?”

The question was sudden and out of the blue. It took a moment for the Arbiter to realize what he was talking about. “It's called the Mark of Shame. It was used to mark heretics for public humiliation then were executed. I was lucky enough to be granted the chance to become Arbiter after I was marked.”

“Is the title Arbiter given for redemption?”

The Arbiter nodded, “Yes. They usually go on suicide missions. Originally the title Arbiter was the highest rank in the Covenant next to Counselor. It became a title to regain honor that was lost after one of the Arbiters betrayed the San'Shyuum, even still, most soldiers see an Arbiter as they see you, Spartan.” He motioned toward Chief, “I guess what the Loyalists say are true. We are Demons in our own right.”

"You talk about these Arbiters as if you look up to them."A tilt to the head so small one had to squint to see. 

"No. Some Arbiters were ruthless. Ripa is a prime example of such. But that is a story for another time." They kept walking, Chief wasn't sure where the Arbiter was taking him, but it was better than wasting his life away doing nothing but twiddling his thumbs and wondering what other battle waits before them.

The Arbiter went through a door and Chief followed with to find a sort of training area. There were Humans within with Sangheili instructing them how to use their Covenant weaponry, some Humans were even assisting some Sangheili how to use their own weapons. John figured that he was brought here to show everyone how to use these weapons but was apparently wrong as the Arbiter walked over and handed Chief a slightly altered Energy Sword. He cocked his head to the side at the Arbiter, and was given a chuckle in reply. “I've seen how you use a sword, Spartan. My people would say that you swing it around like an Unggoy trying to hold a Carbine, and I have to say that they're right.” The Arbiter folded his arms while some Humans snorted from the side and even some other Sangheili looked over curious.

“Is that so?” replied Chief.

The Arbiter nodded, “You're not even holding it right.” He pointed at the hilt with his head to make a point, and John then fixed the way he was holding it, looking at the Arbiter for confirmation. As John was doing this the Arbiter still spoke, “I took it upon myself to teach you.” It was still wrong how he held it and some Sangheili who were watching even began to give a soft laughter. The Arbiter walked over to John and gently fixed his hands so that they were in the appropriate position to which someone would hold an Energy Sword. The position was awkward, more suitable for Sangheili hands, however the hilt felt easier to use like this. The Arbiter grabbed his own slightly altered hilt and activated the blade. It pulsed alive and the sword didn't even look like the traditional blades of death that he was so familiar with. Rather, it was see through and had a weaker pulse of light emitting through it. The light was grey rather than white and sickly purple, probably one for training.

Chief looked at the Arbiter, “I don't understand why you're teaching me this.” He didn't mind in the bit that the Arbiter was taking his time out of his probably busy schedule to show him this, but it was rather odd.

“One should always be ready to face any dangers that may appear. Although I'm sure you can handle yourself against any Loyalists, however there are still Sangheili that follow the ways of the 'Great Journey'. There will be some that will challenge you to single combat with a sword. It is to flaunt their honor, but I see no reason in doing it now.” The Arbiter shook his head, “I do not think your fighting capabilities are lackluster; but handling a sword to it's fullest capabilities is a must if you are to face these Sangheili. They have been training for years under the sword like I have.” He motioned to John with his hand, “I do not mean to brag, (that is your Human term correct?) but with your skill I can win against you in a duel."

John raised a brow, that was a hefty brag. Some Humans were even looking at each other, mouths gapes open, and Sangheili were even giving some looks, arms crossed leaning forward interested in the fight. They had apparently stopped whatever it was they were doing to observe the duel to commence. “Alright, let's see what you got.” John activated his own sword and they both circled each other sizing each other up. Chief had trained countless hours with a sword and knew how to use one because of one fateful encounter with a Sangheili. Yet it seemed that it wasn't good enough against the Arbiter. The other was as still as water, yet he glided so smoothly around John even within the bulk of his armor that so clanked against the metal surface and shuffled with every move that he made. Neither of the two twitched, neither of the two even seemed to breath. They were statues in place, the Humans looked with anxiety.

John was ready, but when the Arbiter went forward to attack, Chief was taken off guard to the perfectly placed lunge and swipe that he eventually found himself on the ground with the Arbiter's foot against his helmet and the sword so gently kissing the chin that nary a single spark flew off of the motion when it sawed up the Spartan's helmet. That was going to leave a mark and Chief briefly wondered that the Arbiter was leaving that affect to get some sort of stored up hate of the Humans out. Whichever it was, John wouldn't blame him. When he pulled himself up, sword discarded to a corner in the training room, he noticed some marines grumbling to themselves and a few acting cheeky as if there was a bet (to which there probably was). Some Sangheili had the smallest of smirks on their faces while John faced away from the Arbiter who was more humble than any other Sangheili in the room.

“What do you think of that, N'tho?” John looked to the side to see a Sangheili slide up to the Arbiter wearing standard assault armor, one of the Sangheili whom helped during assaults on the ground along with the Arbiter.

“I found it unfair, you didn't even give him time to defend himself.” The Arbiter gave a gentle shrug.

“The dead can't talk,” Arbiter said simply to the other while John gathered himself.

“This is--?”

“N'tho 'Sraom of the Special Operations Unit under Rtas 'Vadum, we met on the battlefield.” He stretched out his hand and John almost saw the action offensive. The youth cocked his head, “Humans do this, do they not?”

John stayed silent having the Arbiter answer for him, “I believe our relations with the Humans is still too weak for us to use that gesture.” The Arbiter turned towards Chief, “Forgive him, Spartan. He is becoming our xenologist on Humans it seems and is still quite young and innocent.” Arbiter glanced at N'tho, “He is the youngest in the Special Ops Unit and has much to learn. So I thought it best to kill two birds with one stone (that's the correct human term, yes?). I have taken the obligation of teaching you and N'tho the way of the sword while learning as much as your culture as possible." 

"What of your duties?,” asked John plainly glancing from N'tho to Arbiter. 

Arbiter glanced about, "To your training!" He announced, the voice of a gladiator. He turned back as the others returned to what they were doing. "I am the leader of the Separatists but I am mostly a sort of Ambassador-- a public figure of sorts. You can say that this is for show but  I wish to know as much as your people as possible to help with relations among the Humans, and if you wish, you may as of our culture; I will hide nothing from you. As for training, Johnson had asked this of me. He says that you 'wave that death stick around as if you have fleas up your ass'." A Human seemed to have heard and almost burst into laughter. "A rather colorful choice of words."

"I doubt he's any better..." a pause. “I thought N’tho was our xenologist. You seem to be quite capable of being one.”

"No, I doubt he is. But you will be at the frontlines for most of our assaults. I wish you to be ready, same as N'tho.” He blinked a few times then gave an almost cough lowering his voice. “Between you and me, I am quite interested in Human culture. I had studied it for quite some time before this happened.” He raised his voice once again. “This training is a gift from Johnson to you, I am repaying a debt owed to him."

"A dept?"

"I may have kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the face." Chief almost laughed. "I am more interested in learning of your people but I am not adverse to taking time in teaching you. Will you accept this offer?"

"Yes." 

He nodded. "We shall start today." He handed the younger Sangheili the blade he was holding. "I know both of your forms and battle styles. I wish to see how you will fare against each other. Get yourselves ready, begin when I say." They trained the next 4 hours, the Arbiter circling them like prey, his golden eyes upon them criticizing their form, style, and such. John was almost reminded of Reach-- of home. 

**Author's Note:**

> There was a considerable lack of fics that had to do with Thel and Chief being pals so I had to fix that.


End file.
